Les chaises magiques
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Cockles... Cette fic est sur Jared, Jensen et Misha] C'est fascinant des chaises, ça se rapprochent tous seuls comme ça, comme par magie.


**Titre :** Les chaises magiques

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Jensen/Misha (ou Cockles)

**Prompt :** Je te vénère.

**Note :** je suis vraiment désolée pour cette fic.

* * *

Jared aurait pu pousser le vice jusqu'à tenir un carnet pour noter tous les moments louches entre Jensen et Misha. Mais les fans s'en chargeaient pour lui. Ce n'était pas seulement les regards, les câlins, caresses, bisous, les mots qu'ils laissaient échapper et _oups j'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça_, c'était surtout pas Misha qui en jouait et que ça faisait bien marrer. C'était plutôt Misha qui devenait tout timide tout à coup à cause de Jensen.

Puis c'était surtout, les chaises magiques.

C'était fascinant à regarder. Deux chaises assez éloignées qui se rapprochaient, se rapprochaient, se rapprochaient, et les genoux de Jensen et Misha qui se touchaient au final, leurs yeux qui se cramponnaient, leurs sourires qui s'échangeaient. Flirter sur scène n'était interdit par aucune loi dans le monde après tout.

Ce n'était pas que devant le public. C'était quand ils pensaient que personne ne filmait aussi. Echange d'un câlin tout tendre. _Je te parle à l'oreille pour te dire un truc que je pourrais te dire juste en face_. Puis il y avait une façon de regarder quelqu'un, leur façon à eux ça disait pleins de choses. Ca disait _« voilà mon meilleur ami »_, ça disait_ « bordel j'aime ce gars »_, ça disait _« je le vénère »._

Ca disait _« Hey, si on n'était pas en public je sais pas si je pourrais me retenir de t'embrasser là tout de suite »_. Mais ça peut-être que ce n'était que des spéculations.

Jared savait ce qui se passait ailleurs, ce que les gens ne savaient pas, ne pouvaient pas voir. Il se serait bien gardé de tout raconter.

On ne raconte pas tout. On ne parle pas des épaules qui se touchent et des mains qui se frôlent. On ne parle pas des visages si proches, si proches, et des yeux qui ne se quittent plus. C'était comme sur scène, mais en pire, à bien y réfléchir.

Les chaises magiques qui se rapprochent et Jared qui se demande s'ils ne seraient pas mieux sur les genoux l'un de l'autre, ça serait plus rapide.

Puis il y avait les choses que même lui ne savaient pas. Ne voyaient pas.

C'était sans doute facile à deviner. Des regards, des corps qui se touchent, des sourires, des câlins. Autre chose ? Plus ?

Eh ! Peut-être. Ils n'étaient pas en public après tout. Ils étaient seuls. Il y avait si peu d'espace entre eux alors qu'ils étaient entrain de se parler et les doigts de Misha jouaient avec ceux de Jensen et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient déjà ? Du scénario ? De leurs mômes ? De rien du tout ?

Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste restés silencieux à se sourire et à se regarder, et puis il y avait eu tout ce manque d'oxygène et toute cette chaleur. Il y avait eu cette envie, ce désir, _oh bon sang qu'est ce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser._

Il y avait eu leurs bouches qui atterrissent l'une contre l'autre. Comme un accident ou comme un besoin. Il y avait ce baiser interdit et pourtant tellement vrai, palpable, bon. Mais ce n'était pas leur faute, pas vraiment.

C'était la faute des chaises magiques, qui les rapprochaient, les rapprochaient…

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai honte mais honte d'avoir écris sur eux. Je suis super contente de savoir qu'ils ne la liront jamais, qu'ils ne pourront jamais la lire, parce que sinon j'aurais simplement envie de creuser un trou et de me mettre dedans. Après les chaises magiques, c'est réellement fascinant et j'étais obligé d'écrire quelque chose à ce propos. (D'ailleurs je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à écrire une autre fic sur eux). Mais je ne sais pas, c'est hyper gênant en fait… Mais voilà, j'assume, je publie ce machin, ne jetez pas des cailloux trop lourds, please.


End file.
